Talk:Finding Shimmer and Shine 3
Why'd you ruin my FSaS 3 page again? I am VERY disappointed in you. :( 02:29, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Not so fast Morty ���� you heard your mom ���� we've got adventures �� to go on Morty ������ Just you ����‍♂️�� and me ��‍���� and sometimes your sister ���� and sometimes your mom ����‍⚕️�� but ‼️ NEVER ✋ your �� dad! ����‍♂️❌�� You wanna �� know why Morty? ���� Because he CROSSED me ����‍♂️ Oh �� it gets darker Morty ���� Welcome �� to the �� darkest �� year of our ��‍��adventures ���� First 1️⃣ thing that’s ��‍�� different ⁉️ No more dad Morty �� He threatened ���� to turn me in ��‍♂️�� to the government ���� so I made him ���� and the government �� go away �� I repla��ced them both ����as the �� defacto �� patriarch ���� of your family ��‍��‍��and �� your universe ������ Your mom �� wouldn’t have �� accepted �� me �� if I came home �� without you ���� and your sister ��‍♀️ so now you know �� the real �� reason �� I rescued ⛑ you �� I JUST ���� TOOK OVER ���� THE FAMILY ��‍��‍�� MORTY ����‍♂️ And �� if you tell �� your mom or sister ����‍⚕️�� I said any of this �� I’ll deny it ��‍♂️�� And �� they’ll take my side ������ because I’m a �� hero ���� Morty ���� And now �� you’re gonna have to do ����‍♂️�� whatever I say �� Morty �� Forever ���������� And I’ll go out ���� and find �� some more �� of that �� Mulan ���� Szechuan ����Teriyaki ���� dipping sauce ������ Morty �������� Because that’s �� what this �� is all about Morty �� That’s my 1️⃣ one ☝️ arm �� man �� I’m not ❌ driven �� by avenging ✊�� my dead �� family ����‍��‍�� Morty �� That �� was �� FAKE ✨ I’m ��‍�� driven �� by finding �� that �� McNugget �� �� Sauce �� I want �� that �� Mulan ���� McNugget �� Sauce ����Morty �� That’s ���� my series �� arc �� Morty �� If it takes ❤️ 9 ❤️ seasons ❤️ I WANT �� MY �� MCNUGGET ���� DIPPING SAUCE ��SZECHUAN �� SAUCE MORTY ���� IT’S �� GONNA ��‍♀️TAKE �� US ����‍♂️���� ALL THE WAY �� TO �� THE �� END MORTY �� 9️⃣ MORE �� SEASONS �� MORTY �� 9️⃣ MORE SEASONS �� UNTIL I GET �� THAT �� DIPPING ‼️�� SZECHUAN �� SAUCE ������ FOR 9️⃣7️⃣ MORE YEARS ⌛️�� MORTY �� I �� WANT �� THAT �� MCNUGGET �� SAUCE �� MORTY ��﻿ (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 12:19, September 3, 2017 (UTC)) This has NOTHING to do with the reason why you vandalized my page. I don't trust you to vandalize my page, EVER. Also, please look at the Movie Fanon Wiki Policy. 13:34, September 3, 2017 (UTC) There only needs to be 2 Finding Shimmer and Shine films. 3 is just taking it too far. And you can't just go around and change the rules. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 14:21, September 3, 2017 (UTC)) I was not changing the rules. I was improving them because there are no admins on this wiki. 14:51, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Whatever dude. Just leave my franchises alone. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 15:04, September 3, 2017 (UTC))